


My Whole Body is Itching and Beating

by vernonsgf



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, nervous jihoon is nervous, soonhoon first date because I'm TRASH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernonsgf/pseuds/vernonsgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon is assertive and sometimes a little aggressive, but the way Soonyoung just <i>exists</i> leaves feelings and nerves puddling in Jihoon's chest. Jihoon's heart has been served on a silver platter, and Soonyoung is eating it up like it's the last meal he'll ever have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Whole Body is Itching and Beating

Jihoon’s cheeks burn bright, a light pink colour that graces his pale flesh and fills the gaps between the constellations that are the blemishes on his skin. Soonyoung’s fingers just barely brush his as they walk side by side, Soonyoung completely distracted by the story that he’s telling Jihoon, a grin splitting his face in half as he chats Jihoon’s ear off. But Jihoon is too distracted by the sound of the blood flowing in his ears, his pulse going completely wild as nerves settle in his gut at every brush of Soonyoung’s skin against his. The dominant and assertive attitude that he usually carries has been shattered.

It was Soonyoung’s idea to get dinner together, a sort of celebratory dinner for Jihoon finally finishing his music theory finals. However, it’s the first time they’ve been alone together since Jihoon spilled the beans to Soonyoung, with sweaty palms and a racing heart, that his feelings for him were more than just friendly, and Jihoon can’t help but think that this feels awfully like a date.

“Are you listening to me?” Soonyoung breaks off, noticing Jihoon’s silence and distant gaze. Jihoon’s cheeks turn a deeper shade of pink.

“No, sorry. I’m nervous.” He admits, his voice wavering as he speaks.

Soonyoung smiles at him, that smile that is the reason Jihoon fell in the first place. “No worries, Jihoonie.” He says, placing his hand briefly in Jihoon’s. They’ve held hands before, but not like this, and Jihoon resists the urge to pull his hand away and wipe it on his pants because he’s one-hundred-percent sure that he’s sweating buckets.

“I don’t know why I’m so nervous. I mean, it’s not like this is a date, right?” Jihoon says. _Cue the nervous laughter,_ he think to himself.

A look of hurt flashes across Soonyoung’s face and he removes his hand form Jihoon’s grip, and Jihoon instantly regrets ever opening his mouth. “It’s not?” Soonyoung says. Jihoon stares down at his shoes, regret clouding his thoughts. The restaurant is in sight but they’ve stopped walking.

“Not if you don’t want it to be.” Jihoon mumbles, fingers fiddling with anything he can get his hands on, which just so happens to be the hem of Soonyoung’s button up shirt. He tugs at his lower lip with his teeth, a nervous trait that he picked up from one of their other friends, though he’s not sure who.

Soonyoung rests a hand on Jihoon’s chin, forcing Jihoon to look up at him and using his fingers to pull Jihoon’s lip out of the grip of his relentless chompers. “I want it to be.” He says, soothing his thumb over Jihoon’s lip that has turned a bright shade of red. Jihoon’s breath catches in his throat and he nods, completely at Soonyoung’s mercy.

“Come on,” Soonyoung beams, attitude completely changing. He drops his hand from where it’s placed on Jihoon’s face and tugs at Jihoon’s arm. “I’m hungry.”

Jihoon has to take a minute to gather his bearings. His cheeks are hot to the touch and his heart is beating at a mile a minute. He’s sure that it would’ve jumped out of his chest by now if his rib cage weren’t in the way. They’re seated almost as soon as they’ve requested a table, but that doesn’t stop Soonyoung from dropping his head down onto Jihoon’s shoulders and humming in contentment when Jihoon doesn’t pull away.

Jihoon is sure that this is some higher being’s way of punishing him for not believing in a religion.

“What are you ordering?” Soonyoung asks him. It’s such a simple question, but Soonyoung’s hand resting on his has Jihoon reduced down to a stuttering mess.

“Carbonara pasta.” Jihoon says, breath shaky and smile faltering.

“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t even think of this as a date, okay? Just think of it as us getting dinner together like we always do, just with a little more feeling.” Soonyoung says, rubbing Jihoon’s knuckles in a way that’s meant to be comforting but sends Jihoon’s mind into a frenzy. Jihoon lets out a breathy laugh and Soonyoung smiles.

“Dinner. Just dinner. Like we always do.” Jihoon mutters, more to himself than anyone else. “Hey, tell me about that party last week that I missed because I was too busy studying.”

Everything goes back to normal, Jihoon’s heart finally beating at a slower, healthier pace as Soonyoung tells him about how one of the underaged members on his dance team got completely smashed and threw up all over Seungcheol’s mom’s geraniums. Everything is smooth sailing, and eventually Jihoon gets used to the burning feeling that wells up in his chest and makes him unsure of whether he wants to cry, laugh, scream, or do all three at once. He even lets himself be frustrated by Soonyoung’s incessant protesting when Jihoon tries to pick up the bill, and eventually lets Soonyoung pay for the two of them, like he normally would when they go out for dinner together. They leave the restaurant with their fingers intertwined, and Jihoon is visibly more relaxed than he was when they arrived.

“Did you have fun?” Soonyoung asks as they walk, timing his steps with Jihoon’s so that their connected arms swing up and down in tandem with each other.

“Yeah, I did. I had a lot of fun with you, Soonyoung.” Jihoon replies. _Full sentences. Congrats, Jihoon, you’re no longer a mess,_ his mind taunts him.

“See? I told you it wouldn’t be that bad.” Soonyoung says, a smug tone to his voice.

Jihoon bumps their shoulders together. “Don’t ruin it.” He grumbles, but the smile on his face shines even brighter than it had before.

“Sorry. Couldn’t help it.” Soonyoung laughs.

Jihoon’s heart rate picks up again as they near his apartment building. Soonyoung’s grip on his hand tightens as he senses the end of their date coming near, too early for his liking but exactly on time. They cross the street together, storing memories of the night away in their minds, to be nitpicked and appreciated at a later time.

“Can I walk you up?” Soonyoung asks, not willing to let go just yet. Jihoon nods, the flush of his cheeks and the sweat in his palms making a return.

The atmosphere has changed again, no longer filled with playful giggles and teasing tones. The sun sets low in the horizon as Jihoon selects his floor, his fingers pressed tightly into the spaces between Soonyoung’s own. They stand in the elevator, listening to the sounds of cogs spinning and clicking together, not daring to make eye contact with each other for fear of doing or saying anything that would ruin the memories they’ve just made.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, I guess.” Soonyoung says, his hand still encasing Jihoon’s.

“Yeah, see you.” Jihoon breathes out. Neither make an attempt to move, and Jihoon would laugh if not for the tension in the air.

“Can I kiss you?” Soonyoung asks suddenly, his own bold request taking him by surprise. Jihoon chews on his bottom lip, nervous habit returning, and nods his head.

Soonyoung’s hands find Jihoon’s face, cupping his cheeks and tugging his lip out of his mouth, much like he had done before. “You really need to stop doing that.” He says, and then the taste of after-dinner mints enters Jihoon’s mouth as parted lips cover his.

Jihoon clenches his hands into fists by his sides, squeezing his eyes shut. But soon, he’s sinking into the feeling, plush lips pressed against his and his mind clouding over in a haze of _Soonyoung, Soonyoung, Soonyoung_. He brings his hands to rest on either side of Soonyoung’s neck, feeling his pulse racing under his fingers. He takes a step forward, pressing closer to Soonyoung and drinking him in. He pulls back a fraction of a centimetre only to reconnect their lips a second later, holding Soonyoung even closer than before. They pull away when they’ve had their fill, lips bright red and swollen, foreheads resting against each other’s, and breathing in short pants. Jihoon lets his hands drop back down to his sides.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Jihoon.” Soonyoung says, placing a final kiss on Jihoon’s cheek before walking away.

Jihoon feels absolutely breathless, his fingers reaching up to trail across his lips when he’s in the safety of his own apartment, door closed and locked behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M GAY I'M GAY I'M GAY I'M GAY  
> [Follow me on tumblr](http://tumblr.com/follow/mingyoozi) for a little less gay but just as much yelling. Maybe even send me a request or two.  
> Also, I still don't know how ao3 works


End file.
